Danielle's Diary
by aimeram
Summary: This story is a prequel and sequel to Twisted Magic. It involves the mystery of Danielle which was alluded to in Twisted Magic, but never fully explained. Now is the time to tell that tale, and to explain some other unsolved mysteries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fairytales that will appear in this story**

**A/N: As promised, my sequel/prequel to Twisted Magic and the fairytale involved in the plot will be revealed much later. You do not have to read the other story in order to understand this one, but the overall plot is intertwined. **

* * *

**Magic opens many possibilities, but it cannot solve every problem. Most people learn the stories about spells placed upon others, how true love triumphs, and how those spells are broken. Magic has useful purposes far beyond what those tales describe, but even then magic has its limits. In this instance, magic has been able to reveal a story that people thought was once lost forever and everyone can know the truth about Danielle's mysterious disappearance. Her experience deserves to common knowledge because it affected so many other people beyond what she could have ever imagined. I have learned so much about the forces at work just by reading her diary once. Perhaps by making this known to everyone, people will see just how the past can affect the course of the future.**

**Joanna **


	2. Chapter 1

**Danielle's Diary**

**March 4th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**I'm nineteen today, and it's time to start another chapter of my life. I love my collection of diaries, and each one contains a piece of my life. I have just turned nineteen, and yet I still am unmarried. There have not been any discussions of my future, at least that that have been mentioned while I've been in a room. I've heard some of the court gossip, and they keep wondering why no one has come to take me away. How quickly they forget about the delegations from Meadow and Canyon who came within the past two years. The nobles are the ones who did not see any immediate benefits by sending me to either one of those kingdoms. Of course, they will continue to gossip about me, but I know the truth that my situation is partially their own fault! **

**March 6th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**I learned today that a delegation from the kingdom of Dell with be arriving at the castle in a few weeks. I wonder why they are coming because the rumors say that there is tension amongst the common people for someone to overthrow the royal family. Although, someone is always complaining about the royal family of Dell no matter who is in power. It's the way their kingdom works. Once in awhile someone overthrows the occupying royal family, and neighboring kingdoms have learned to never completely involve themselves in the politics of Dell. I wonder if the nobles will get the bright idea of marry off to the Prince of Dell, but I seriously doubt that they would send me into an unstable situation. I have been proven wrong before, but I will accept any decision that is made because it is my duty to my family and my kingdom. **

**March 8th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**There's going to be a ball this evening for the first anniversary of my brother's marriage to Rapunzel. I can hardly believe that it's been a year since they were married. I still have nightmares about my brother roaming aimlessly in the woods, but as time passes those dreams creep into the distance. I think my horrible dreams have also stopped because my brother does not go off on his adventures anymore, at least not as much. Everyday, I'm grateful that Rapunzel has settled him down, but it's also created a little distance between us. My brother and I have always had a close relationship, but for the past year it has not been the same. Whenever my brother went off on an adventure, I'd always check the family tree just to make sure that nothing had happened to him. Everyone thinks that I'm silly for worrying so much. I do this when any member of my family travels away from the kingdom. Just knowing that they are still alive gives me strength and fewer reasons to worry.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get some more chapters up soon, but my class schedule is really hectic this semester. I've gotten a lot of this figured out, it's just a matter of finding the time to write. Until my next update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**March 15th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**I had to sit through court today, and it was so dreadfully dull. I was only there because everyone is making preparations for the arrival of our foreign guests. I'm always excited to have guests in the castle because it means that there will be at least one ball. I love extravagant parties, and other kingdoms are jealous of our ability to have such celebrations. I've often heard people from other kingdoms say that it is a privilege to be invited to a ball in Vale, and such statements encourage us to create even more elaborate ideas. This ball for the delegation will be a few days after the delegation from Dell arrives, but there have not been any definite decisions made, yet. I'm certain everything will be completely thought out in a day or two, and then the real excitement begins. **

**It seems like I always make this statement, but the only good part about sitting through court is the gossip. I hear the ladies whispering all the time when they do not think I'm listening, and they are my ears to the world outside the castle. Today, most of their gossip was focused on me, and their speculations that I could be sent off to Dell depending upon the outcome of these meetings. Now that I think about it, the servants have been saying similar things when they believe no one is listening. I'm really starting to wonder if these reports are true, and if an arrangement has already been made without anyone else's knowledge. Why am I thinking such things? I do not remember my father sending anyone to Dell recently, but perhaps he did and no one ever mentioned it to me. No matter what the case, I'll be prepared for anything. **

**March 19th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Joanna came to visit us today! She was just making sure that everyone in the family was in good health and happy. I can always count on Joanna to bring me a gift every time she visits, and I still have every single on of them in my room. Later in the day, she told me that she had intended to visit on my birthday, but important business had called her away. She still is quite vague when I try to get answers out of her, but I suppose she has to keep part of her life separate from the mortal world. My late birthday present was a magical quill that never runs out of ink, so I'll always be able to write no matter where I am. In fact, I'm using my quill now, and it feels like the words are just flowing from my head to the page without any hesitation. This is the best gift Joanna has ever given me! I don't think I'll ever stop writing with this quill!**

**March 22nd, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Today was filled with more boring court sessions, and making final preparations for the representatives from Dell. Sometimes, actually having tasks to fulfill is the only negative part about being a princess. My mother constantly tells me that I'm lucky not to have ever been in her shoes. Sometimes, I dream what my own fairytale ending might be like. It's possible that I could experience one since both my mother and my brother have had their own. Every now and again, I dream about a tall and handsome prince coming to my rescue, but sometimes, such things cannot be.**

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy! Until my next update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**March 29th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**The delegation from Dell arrived today, and my entire day was filled with traditional ceremonies and formalities. The group of people from Dell included King Julius, Prince Ethan, and several important nobles. I was surprised to learn that the most important members of Dell came to Vale. No one had mentioned that to me before, and now I'm really starting to wonder if anything the servants and ladies of the court could actually be the truth. **

**Prince Ethan does appear to be a decent person, but I was only able to talk with him for a few minutes, and that is barely enough time to learn about one's true character. He is a handsome man, but I'm not one to judge a person based upon looks alone, and I wish that people would get to know me as a person rather than as a princess. I always feel like I'm on a pedestal just sitting there to be worshipped, no matter where I am, but it's partially my own fault because I accept the flattery without complaint. **

**It will be interesting to see what happens over the next few days. Perhaps, they'll decide to send me off to Dell, or maybe I'll spend the rest of my life in my home that I love so much. No matter what happens, I trust that everyone will make the best decision for the future of the kingdom, and for me. **

**March 30th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Earlier today, I was wandering around in the library. I could spend a lifetime in this room, and I shudder to think that this place could ever being forgotten or neglected. While I was there, I met one of the nobles from Dell who was just browsing our collection. While I was talking with him, he made a comment about how my mother's step-family had been completely disowned. How dare he mention those people, especially to me! At least he was fortunate that my mother was not anywhere near the library, or there would have been nothing left of him, even though he is an important guest! Yet, any time I hear any mention of them, I start thinking about the past, and what I've learned about it. I know that my mother disowned her step-family right after she was married, and Joanna left them off of the magical family tree, also at my mother's request. Sometimes, I can't believe what those people tried to do to my mother. I also have accepted what they made my mother do before she was married, but it's the past and nothing can be done to change it. **

**It seems like every year someone makes a comment about the past, and I start reflecting on those events. I wish that everyone could just forget this, and then maybe everyone could just move on. I was not alive when this happened, but even I cannot forget it. In secret, I've read the transcripts of the trial, and once in awhile I read them again just to see if I can learn something different. I realize that the records are kept for the benefit of the kingdom, but I often wonder why no one has destroyed this particular document.**

**I don't think anyone knows that I've read this document, but I can't be the only person who had done it. I've read about that trial so many times, and their assassination attempt was well planned, even though it failed. Even through the words, I can almost hear how smug they sounded. No one ever learned the entire truth, and there are secrets that went with them to their graves. There are moments when I speculate what they kept hidden, but other times, I do not care because the family of Coursant cannot hurt my family anymore.**

* * *

**A/N: Slowly but surely, the plot of this story is moving along. I'll try to get some more chapters up soon, but we'll see how much homework I have to do. Until my next update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**April 5th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**It's been a few days since our guests arrived at the castle, and everyday has been filled with long, dull court sessions. At least, every night there has been magnificent feasts and enjoyable conversations. **

**I have spoken to each person from Dell at least once, but that's not enough to make any lasting impressions. Quite often, they are solitary people and do not take it upon themselves to talk with other people besides those from their group. Perhaps, it's their nature to act in such a manner, but it does seem contrary to the peaceful relations we're trying to achieve. **

**I have managed to speak with Prince Ethan more than anyone else. He does not have the same lack of social skills as the others. He has very pleasant manners, and has extensive knowledge of literature and history. For at least an hour, the other day we discussed some of the greatest classical works ever written. It was so wonderful actually talking about literature with someone other than a tutor. My brother was never interested in such things, and would always change the subject the moment I attempted to mention a book. I think I could become friends with Prince Ethan, but it takes more than a few days to truly understand a person. **

**April 7th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**There have not been any hints amongst the gossipers as to when our guests are leaving. I realize that they have not been here that long, but it does not stop people from wondering when it all ends. I'm happy that those discussions have not been prevalent in court yet because my friendship continues to blossom with Prince Ethan. **

**Every time I chat with him, we discover that we have something else in common. Yesterday, we were walking in the garden, and he mentioned that enjoys watching things grow. I was amazed to hear such a statement from him because I don't ever recall meeting a prince who liked gardens. Most of the princes I've met have always been more concerned with hunting and sword fighting. During the walk, I mentioned that I really love lilies, and when I woke this morning, there was a bouquet of lilies outside my door. It so nice to know that people might actually be listening to you and no one else I know would have been that thoughtful. I'm really starting to like him, and everyday the feeling just gets stronger. I can't let myself act in such a manner. I have a duty to my kingdom before my heart. Why am I doing this to myself? **

**April 9th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Rapunzel is starting to hassle me for my lack of discretion. For someone who spent most of her life in a tower, she's really perceptive. She caught me glancing in Prince Ethan's direction several times during dinner, and commented about my actions when she thought no one else was around to listen. Now that I think about it, I did not guard my emotions at all, and I wonder who else might have noticed something. I don't want people to start thinking that there is something more to this relationship because it is just a friendship. If anyone else noticed my behavior then many things could change. Knowledge can be dangerous in the wrong hands, especially in a crowded environment like this. It will not take long for rumors to spread, and then my life will never be the same. **

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to update the story again. The good news is that I have everything planned out so when I find time to write, it won't take me too long to finish! Until my next update!**


	6. Chapter 5

**April 13th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**For the past several days, I have not had much time to write because I have not had a moment alone. I have spent most of my time with our guests and played my role as princess to perfection. I heard something interesting today from one of the servants. They were discussing something that they had heard some lords talking about all the negotiations. One of them said that there's a possibility that there could be a marriage between me and Prince Ethan coming out of all of this. I've always known that it could be possibility, and perhaps the rumors about the political problems are exaggerations of a minor issue. **

**April 14th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**I'm beginning to think that someone else must have caught on to my budding relationship with Prince Ethan because people have been encouraging me to interact with him more to improve our friendship. Under normal circumstances, I'd ignore court gossip and behave in a manner which I thought would be in the best interests of my kingdom. Normally, that only means that I have the appearance of civility and I complain about visitors when they are not in the room. In this instance, my personal feelings affect how I treat him, and I do not have any desire to jeopardize this friendship. I have no one to blame but myself for the reaction of the court since they are only responding to my own actions. **

**April 15th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Today was such a long and dreary day. It rained for the entire day, and I could not spend anytime in the garden. I could not spend anytime in the library because everyone else was seeking refuge there. It is an impossible task to search for lost treasures when people are watching every move you make. **

**The wonderful part of the day was that I had tea with my mother. There are days that I barely see her, and the time we spend together is always filled with excellent conversation. While we were chatting, she said that I should be prepared for my life to change in the near future. When I asked her how my life would change, she quickly changed the subject. My mother always uses cryptic messages when she tries to tell me something important. I have never known her to use this tactic with my brother, but I wish at times she would just tell me things instead of making me guess. I think I know what my mother was trying to tell me, but I'll just have to wait and see if my guesses are even close to the truth. **

**April 16th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Prince Ethan and I walked in the garden again today, and I enjoyed every minute of it. We mostly chatted about superficial topics, and I do not even remember half of what I actually said. I do not think I said anything too foolish, but there are moments when I lose any sense of the world around me when I spend time with him. I have not gotten the courage to tell him my feelings about him, but I have not known him for very long. My status in society often prohibits me from telling people how I really feel because duty comes before ones' personal wishes. This fact is one of the few things I detest about my life, but I have learned to live with these thoughts and I will continue to do so. **

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but school work has just kept piling up on me and this chapter has not been the easiest thing to write. The good news is that break is coming soon, so hopefully, I get some more written and posted soon. Until my next update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**April 19th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**My mother has continued to provide hints about my future, and now it is all but confirmed. I had a long chat with my father today, and he explained my fate. Even if I had not heard all the gossip amongst the court, I would not have been surprised for any arranged marriage. Since I reached an age of being eligible for marriage, I have often wondered how far away from my home I would be. **

**Vale was never going to be my home forever, and I've always know that fact. I do not want to leave everything that I hold close to my heart. I have prepared for this moment my entire life, and I am still not ready for it. **

**April 21st, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Yesterday, the official announcement was made to the court about the betrothal. There was a grand celebration for the rest of the day, and I was dancing all night. At times I feel like I am dreaming. Except, all of this is true, and my life will change forever. **

**I believe that my life will be happy, or at least I hope it will be. Prince Ethan and I have already formed a friendship, and in time that relationship can grow and become more. **

**April 24th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Prince Ethan and I managed to escape and take another walk in the gardens. It was the first time that either one of us could leave the castle since the announcement. For the past few days, different members of the court have been holding their own parties, and it is only polite to attend every single one of them. We discussed our future and what our lives could become. For once, I did not have to shield my feelings and I could act as a true person. Prince Ethan feels so perfect, but I do not want to doubt these emotions. I know that perfection cannot always be trusted, but I do not have any reasons to think ill of the situation. I have been happy for several days, and I will not let this joy die anytime soon. **

**Something else happened during our walk, and this moment will always remain close to my heart. We shared our first kiss, and I felt like I was dancing in the air. Words cannot truly describe what I felt. This moment has assured me that my life can only become better.**

**April 26th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Wedding preparations have already begun. Unfortunately, our guests must travel home again, and I will not see my Prince until just before the wedding. A part of me wishes that they could stay just a little longer, but I also know a kingdom cannot rule itself even with the best advisors. With their departure, my own eventual arrival seems much closer. At least I have a few months before I have to say goodbye to my home forever. **

* * *

**A/N: I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but I've been feeling very lazy since it's spring break. Until my next update!**


	8. Chapter 7

**April 29th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Aside from the wedding preparations, the castle is quiet. There have not been any large celebrations, and life has been basically ordinary. There have been times when I could not wait for guests to leave the castle, but I really wish that our most recent guests would return. I would be able to see my Prince, but there would also be more enjoyable company.**

**Most of my friends are already married, and many live in different kingdoms. I have attempted to form new friendships with the young ladies at court in the past, but no one has been able to replace what I have lost. It is also hard to maintain friendships when people know that their lives will follow separate paths which will lead to infrequent contact even through letters. I cannot recall the last time I received a letter from any of my friends, but they will always have a place in my heart. My company becomes my mother and Rapunzel because of the situation. I love them both dearly, but I can only spend so much time with either of them during the day. **

**So, I have spent the last few days in the library rediscovering books that I had read as a child. Of course, I have also found new books to read when no one requires my presence in other parts of the castle. I do predict that I should be able to read the five books I found in the next few months because I do not see anything important distracting me besides wedding preparations. **

**May 3rd, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**It rained today, and I truly wish that it had not. Last night, my brother suggested that we spend the afternoon riding in the woods and enjoying a light meal in any place we found agreeable. I think my brother noticed how much we needed an excuse to escape from the castle for even a few fleeting moments. My parents did not oppose my brother's idea nor did they want to be a part of it. Hopefully, the weather will improve tomorrow so we can have our afternoon outing. **

**May 4th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**Our plans have been delayed once again because of the weather. I wonder if my brother's scheme has place a curse upon the weather so it will continue to be disagreeable. Now, it is another day filled with court gossip and attempting to find places in the castle where no one will be able to disturb me. **

**May 6th, 12th year of the reign of King James**

**I thought the rain would never stop. Our outing will take place this afternoon, and I intend to find a quiet place just to sit and write about anything I see or think about.**

**May 6th, 12th year of the reign of King James _continued_**

**I am so happy that my brother thought of this outing, and it was worth the wait. I am looking at some of the most beautiful scenery in the kingdom, and I feel at peace. I can hear the birds chirping sweetly, and the light breeze rustling the leaves. Nothing can harm me here. I can also hear my brother and Rapunzel laughing. They must be laughing at me since I refuse to be social. I realize that I have complained about the lack of company in the castle, but I do not have those same needs here. I can just sit in this lovely spot and daydream and no one will question my actions. **

**I can hear something strange happening behind me, but I cannot determine what is happening. I must find a way to safety.**

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's been forever since I've updated. I've been really busy with all of my school work, and the work load does not appear to have an end anytime soon. I know that I'm leaving this evil cliffie, and leaving you to wonder what happens until I can find time to write the next chapter. Until my next update! **


	9. Chapter 8

**May 7****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**I have woken in some strange place. I do not know how I arrived in this place nor can I remember exactly what happened.I'm in the middle of the woods somewhere, and off in the distance I can see a lake. There is not a trace of my brother or Rapunzel, or any guards. I hope everyone else is safe. My instincts are telling me to run, but I also know that it might not solve anything. I could be anywhere. What else can I do? Will someone find me if I am wandering through the woods? Perhaps I am dreaming, but I know that I am not. I do not see anyone else, but someone must have brought me here.**

**May 8****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King Edward**

**When I woke, I found a meal waiting beside me, and it appears to be the middle of the night. Now, I'm in a building which I did not notice before. I have yet to meet another person, and I'm starting to wonder if anyone will ever find me. I realize that it's only been a day, but something just does not feel right. I do not see any means of escape at this moment, but I hope I won't remain in this place forever. If this person is only trying to help me, then I will not have any quarrel. If that is not the case, then I will not accept this situation so easily, nor will the person receive a merciful punishment. I really wish I knew who is keeping me here. **

**May 9****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**Today, I woke in the woods again! I do not understand any of this. I'm still amazed that I have not lost possession of my diary, but at least I can cling to this until it is taken away. I'm writing under the moonlight again because it appears to be my only option. I really just want to leave this place, but I feel trapped. No words can describe this feeling, or these past few days. Perhaps, someone is waiting for me to become crazy before they make an appearance. **

**Now the moon is setting, and I am running out of light. The moon is such a beautiful sight. Something is pulling on me, but I do not know what it is. Perhaps, I'll finally learn a clue to my situation, but only time will tell. **

**May 12****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**I barely remember the past few days. I do have any recollections since I last wrote in my diary. I have read what I've written, but it does not help me explain these gaps in my memory. I still feel pulled by that mysterious force, and I do not know what to think. At times, I have felt like I have not been inside my own body. I do not understand why I remember these strange feelings and not actual events. I know that I am not imagining any of this, but it is too bizarre to be real. **

**I wonder if my mother had similar thoughts when Joanna helped make her dreams come true. Magic, there must be someone using it. I know that magic can be strong in some instances, but it can be defeated. Now, I am grateful for all those times that Joanna enforced that point when I asked her questions about magic. I do not know what I am facing, so how can I defeat the unknown? I wonder if I am just making circumstantial conclusions because I cannot find any other reasonable explanations. How can I conquer the unknown?**

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 9

**May 14****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**Time keeps passing and I still remain at this place. I know that it's only been a week that I've been here, but there have been moments when it has felt like an eternity. Sometimes, I think I still have possession of my diary because it helps keep me sane. Although, I think all these moments of solitude will kill me. I always treasured those precious moments when I could be alone since they were rare occasions. Now, I wonder why I ever wished for solitude all the time. My thoughts are only good for some much company. I wish whoever is holding me here would show his or her face. I do not understand the point of these actions. Are they trying to make me grateful for company?**

**I wonder what all my family is doing. Are they searching for me? I wonder if any of them checked the family tree like I would do for any of them. If people know I'm still alive, I have some hope that I will return home, a place that would not have been my home for too much longer. I hope there are not any political issues arising because of my situation. I wish I could see my prince again. There is so much about our future to discover, but it cannot happen as long as I am trapped here. **

**May 15****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**After all this time, I finally saw people. At least, I think I saw them. I know I heard multiple voices of that much I am sure. I'm almost certain that my captors are two men. They kept to the shadows and did not even have the courtesy to mention their names. Why will they not show their faces to me? I cannot tell anyone who they are since I do not have the means to attempt to escape. I have tried to think of any possible way I could leave, but I keep reaching the same conclusion that I am more likely to be found if I stay in one place. **

**Those two men did apologize about making me uncomfortable, but they deemed it necessary in order for their experiment to work. Perhaps that explains why I have lapses in my memory. They offered no explanations about this project, and I can only wonder about what they are doing to me. **

**May 16****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**I know that I have felt strange ever since I was brought to this place. Now, with my current knowledge, I keep speculating about what they have done to me. Tonight for instance, the bottom of my dressed was soaked, but I do not recall being anywhere near the water. For that matter, I do not remember what I have done during the day. So, perhaps they have not perfected their experiment even though they told me that they had fixed all of the problems. **

**I finally explored the surrounding area more thoroughly. If I were not trapped here, I think I would actually enjoy spending time here. The lake shines like diamonds, but even that does not give its beauty justice. The threes are so many different shades of green, and some of them I have never seen before in my life. I feel like this place could only exist in my dreams, but I keep telling myself that I am not dreaming. **

**May 17****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**I heard whispering around me. I tried to find the source of those sounds, but I was not successful. I believe it was the two men I heard the other day. I have not seen any sign of them since their brief appearance the other day. I know that they are still here somewhere since they keep bringing me meals. What do they want from me? **

**May 26****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**I had a very strange dream the other day, but I am only remembering it now. I was flying and I could see the beautiful scenery below me. All of a sudden my pleasant dream became a nightmare. I was attacked by an onslaught of arrows from hunters in the woods. There were not any other birds in the sky with me. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for the animals that are killed and brought to our table. Somehow, I managed to dodge every arrow in that dream. The dream felt so real, but I know that it had to be nothing more than a dream.**

**Perhaps this is only my mind telling me that I am being treated with savage behavior. I don't need dreams to remind me of what I already know. Rather than warning me about my predicament, I should dream myself out of this mess. I keep waiting for someone to find me, and at times I think I'm relying on false hope. I still do not understand what those two have done to me, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot find any rational explanations.**

**

* * *

A/N: I edited the last entry in this chapter because I felt like it came out of no where even when I wrote it, and I was trying to get the plot moving a little more. **


	11. Chapter 10

**May 29****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**The people holding me captive finally made an appearance as more than just voices from the trees. One of men looks to be only a few years older than me. The other is much older, but he has this mysterious quality to him. I recognized the older man because I found him wandering around in the library, and he kept asking questions about my mother's family. Many people have had similar queries, but this particular person remains etched in my memory. **

**The younger man introduced himself as Marcus, and behaved like a gentleman. He was a little hesitant to tell me any information about himself. Although, after those first introductions, Marcus was very quiet and did not speak without first glancing at the other man for permission. There must be something that they do not want me to know, but I am certain I will plenty of time to learn about what they are hiding. Marcus is handsome, and if he were at court, every nobleman's daughter would be admiring him. **

**I do not know what else to call the other man because he did not provide me with a name when I asked him for one. Does he not know that it is common courtesy to answer any questions that a princess asks of someone? I suppose my title has little significance since I am a prisoner, but I still require the respect my status deserves.**

**May 30****th****, 12****th**** year of the reign of King James**

**Those two men treated me with their presence again this evening, but their behavior did not differ from the previous night. I wish I knew which one of them is using magic. I'm almost certain that it is the other man, and not Marcus, but I could be wrong. Neither one would give me a real answer when about my situation other than a cryptic message about finally understanding after the moon set. I know that they are holding me here with magic. Why can't they just tell me everything? **

**There are multiple reasons why I want to know these secrets. I want this torture to end because I detest being the last person to know a secret. Another reason is that I have always been interested by magic, and the theories behind it. I have always been envious of Joanna because she has the ability to do so many remarkable things, and at times I wished that I could have powers of my own. **

**In the library, there are old dusty books that no one ever considers reading because they do not comprehend the knowledge they contain, and many of them have been forgotten. When no one else was watching, I would read those books and I discovered that some of them contained information about magical theory. Many of those books were written by humans, but often the information would be confirmed by statements made by Joanna. I never mentioned these thoughts to anyone or even hinted at them when Joanna was visiting the castle. I would slip in questions about magic once in awhile, but only when she was talking about the topic. As time went on, I let myself forget about the magical world I dreamed about belonging to because I know it is not the place of humanity to have such power. If people had such powers, they would find ways to abuse them. I suppose that it is fortunate that a human's knowledge of magic must be limited to experiences with it, and the minimal literature written by humans attempting to explain that mystical world.**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a very short update, but the other stuff I wanted to include in this chapter is just too important to be a part of this chapter. Also, I have an edited version of the previous chapter up, but only one part of it is completely changed. Until my next update.**


End file.
